The Halloween Dare
by Sandy P. Jackson
Summary: A small game on halloween turns into something a bit more...well, miraculous! One shot.


**Hey. I'm back! Well, sorta. Anyway, this is a one shot inspired by my BFF. She and I were just discussing ML when she said something that immediately struck me as a good story idea.**

 **So, here you go!**

* * *

It was that time of the year when kids went around scaring their parents to death.

You got it! It was Halloween!

Everyone was running around buying candy and chocolates and caramels while the shops were overflowing with costumes. The place was being decorated for next nights Trick-or-treat. Children were helping their parents carve out Pumpkins in the scary smiley face. Orange and black was the theme of Paris as everyone gathered in groups to go to the fair in the park. There were rollercoasters and Ferris wheels and all sorts of fun including the exclusive haunted house.

In the middle of all this excitement, four friends who were sitting in school had something else planned. That day just as school let out for lunch, one boy of the group barred the door, stopping people from leaving.

"What is it, Nino?!" the jock Kim demanded. "We have to leave!"

"Calm down, Kim," Marinette soothed. She was one of the four. "We just have something to tell all of you, if you can sit down that is."

Alya, another member, herded everyone back to their seats. Once they were there she pulled out a cardboard box and placed it o the teacher's desk. All four members; Adrien, Aliya, Nino and Marinette, gathered around it.

"Okay," Adrien started. "Since tomorrow's Halloween, as we all know, we four have set up a small game,"

"It's called, the Halloween dare," Alya supplied.

"All of you have to come to the table, one by one and select a chit from inside this box. The chit will have a certain name or character written in it," Nino instructed.

"Whatever is written in the paper, all of you have to dress up like that tomorrow. There's only one rule; you cannot tell anyone who you are." Marinette said.

"And tomorrow all of us will meet at the fair ground at five p.m. sharp." Adrien continued.

"The last stage of the game is where we guess who's who, and the best costumes get prizes!" Aliya finished.

"So who's up for it?" Marinette asked.

Immediately a line was set up in front of the desk. Chloe was the first to go. She put her hand in the box and pulled out a neatly folded white chit and walked out of class. Sabrina, with her chit, was right behind her. Slowly, the line got shorter and the chits got lesser. Finally there was no one left.

The four friends laughed smiled at each other, the boys sharing fist bumps and the girls high-fiving.

"That was quiet the success," Alya marvelled.

"Yeah, I wonder who got Frankenstein," Nino said.

Adrien laughed making Marinette blush furiously. "For all we know its Chloe,"

"For all we know, it's still in here," Alya peaked into the box. "And one of us will get it,"

"Let's take our chits and go home, I'm feeling hungry," Nino said.

"When aren't you?" Alya asked.

"Guys, let's focus," Marinette chided with a chuckle.

"You go first Marinette," Adrien said to the shy blunette making her blush again.

"O-okay," she stuttered.

She slowly reached into the box and pulled out a piece of paper. They watched her as she unfolded it and read what was written inside. Her eyes went wide, her cheeks coloured. Then she snorted 'challenge accepted' written all over her face as she folded the paper again and put it in her little pink sling bag.

"So?" Nino asked.

Alya smacked him on his arm. "We're not supposed to tell," she said taking a chit of her own.

Nino rubbed his arm and grumbled sullenly, but perked up when the box was offered to him. He pulled out his own chit and made a big show of hiding it. Adrien was the last. He chose a chit and Alya shut the box, putting it back in her bag.

They walked out of school chatting and laughing. Marinette still stuttered a bit around Adrien but she was getting more confident making her two supporters; Alya and Nino, very proud of her. They split up with short goodbyes and walked back home, neither of them realising just what a coincidence had just taken place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Marinette was ready. She had hand made her costume and was repeatedly cursing a certain someone for her plight. The time had come for them to go to the fair grounds. She quickly pulled on a long coat around her costume hiding it completely. Walking down the stairs, she bid her parents farewell and grabbed a smiling pumpkin shaped basket for her Trick-or-treat chocolates. The walk was relatively short and she reached there in record time.

The fair was hard to miss. Lights of all shades and colour had been turned on and set up around the park. Stalls had canopies in the colours orange, black and white. The delicious smell of baked goods wafted through the air. She knew that her parents would also arrive in some time to set up their stall.

Marinette looked around for her class mates and found them standing and hogging on corn dogs. She rolled her eyes at Nino, who currently was holding five of them. All of them wore coats of some sort hiding their costumes. But some had face makeup that gave them away. Only a few were missing and there was still some time. They roamed the fair, eating and chatting till finally the time had come for the big reveal.

They all gathered near the Haunted House. The four friends stood in front and slowly brought the gathering to attention.

"Alrighty then," Alya chirped excitedly. "Let's begin,"

"Mylene, you go first," Adrien said.

The girl blushed and pulled off her coat. She was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt. A play ear com had been connected from her shirt to her ear. She pulled out black glasses and wore them and the fake gun at her holster finished the look.

"Oh my god, Mylene! You're James Bond!" Max exclaimed.

Mylene blushed and nodded. Everyone politely clapped for her. Well, everyone but Chloe and Sabrina.

One by one the names were called out. Rose was a dark angel and wore a black dress with jet black wings. Juleka was Draculaura from the cartoon, Monster high. Nathaniel was Leonardo Da Vinci, the famous renaissance artist. Alix was the heroine Go Go Tomago from the movie Big Hero 6. Sabrina was a scared ghost and pulled it off remarkably well. Kim was a gladiator from the Roman era. Max was the War Machine, Iron Man's sidekick. Ivan was an Egyptian mummy, much to Alya's disdain. And finally was the most interesting costume of all; Chloe's. She was supposed to be Frankenstein's monster but instead became Queen Bee.

Adrien and Nino laughed at the irony of it all.

The four friends were the only ones left. Nino went first. He had become Jagged Stone, and won the imitation hands down including the accent and hair. Alya went next. Her dare had been the sexy devil. Her costume was a red short skirt and a red crop top that showed off her stomach. She wore red devil's horns and carried a red whip.

Adrien had to literally hold Nino up to keep him from fainting. It didn't help much since he did have a total drool fest, but still.

Then only Adrien and Marinette were left. Both had an argument over who should go first till finally Alya yelled at them to go together. So they pulled off their coats and pulled on their accessories. Everyone gaped, for they were none than Paris' two superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Except, this time it was opposite.

Adrien was dressed bright red with black polka dotted spandex and mask. Ladybug's infamous yo-yo was wrapped around his waist.

Marinette on the other hand wore a black leather Chat Noir suit with black leather boots. Chat Noir's fake baton was strapped to her waist.

For a second both of them stared at each other until everyone started crowding them. They shot each other nervous smiles before turning to their friends who all voted them as winners.

On the outside they acted normal but on the inside, though, their thoughts and feelings were in a great turmoil.

"Oh my god! Adrien! Adrien is me! This is the best thing ever! Has he got that made? It looks almost exactly like mine. It's like he spends every day beside me. I mean when I am Ladybug, of course. Oh, he looks so nice," Marinette thought stealing a look at him.

"Marinette, makes a wonderful Chat Noir," Adrien thought. "Of course, I'm the best, but I have to hand it to her. She does look beautiful in black. I wonder if she made that herself. If she did, it looks really good,"

Then one thought passed in their heads almost in unison.

"I wonder what kitty/my lady would think if he/she saw me now,"

Just then their thoughts were interrupted by a piercing shriek. All head turned to the entrance of the fair only to see a massive snake spewing fire.

"Well isn't this just paw-sitively wonderful, I get to be the real Chat Noir," Adrien thought as he quickly split away from his friends just as the crowd scattered.

"Chat Noir had better not be making puns and get his butt here in time," Marinette thought as hid behind a massive tree and called on her miraculous powers.

"Tikki, spots on!"

She bought both hands down before her face and spread them across her eyes as a black and red polka dotted mask appeared. She flung her arms out and red with black polka dotted spandex covered the Chat Noir suit. Her yo-yo wrapped around her waist just as the spandex covered her feet in thick boot like material. She jumped out of her hiding place, and sure enough, Chat had not yet arrived.

He was so dead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Plagg, this is not funny!" Adrien whisper yelled. "Ladybug is out there fighting alone. Come down here this instant!"

Plagg looked down from his perch on the tree. "I cannot, you see. Once a cat is on a tree, it's quite impossible for it to come down. Now if someone offered it cheese..."

Adrien growled and thrust his hand into the makeshift pocket on the Ladybug outfit and held out some cheese. Plagg grinned and flew down. Within a few seconds it was gone and he was ready.

"Plagg, claws out!"

His kwami flew into the ring and it turned black, a neon green paw mark appearing on it. He ran two fingers over his eyes and a black mask appeared. He ran his hands through his hair making silky black cat's ears appear and then flung his arms out letting the original Chat Noir suit cover the Ladybug one. His baton finally strapped itself to his waist as his leather tail shot out of the belts and he ran out just as the snake blasted his tree to ashes.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Ladybug said as soon as she saw him.

He smiled sheepishly yet a bit triumphantly. "Well, at least I have taught you to have a bit of fun. But please, leave the puns for me,"

Ladybug released her yo-yo and yanked it back the second it wrapped around a chair. It crashed into the snake and broke, distracting it. Turning to Chat she said; "I know how to have fun! And I don't need anybody to teach me! As for the puns, well," she stuck her tongue out at him.

He pretended to look upset as he dodged a flying tent. "Ah, my lady, how you wound me so," he said placing a hand over his heart.

"Kitty, I will let you live for that one if you just, throw your baton there!" Ladybug yelled jumping behind a hot dog cart to avoid the blast of fire.

Chat flung his baton at the place his lady asked him to. She used her lucky charm of the day; a can of pepper spray, and managed to trap the snake long enough to break the item in which the akuma as hidden. She then pulled out her yo-yo and ran her finger along the middle.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

She released the string and caught the akuma.

"Gotcha!"

Pressing the top again, she let it go, now in the form of a pure white butterfly. She watched it flutter away.

"Bye, bye, pretty butterfly," Throwing her lucky charm up into the air she yelled; "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A blast of red spread all over and within minutes the fair was back in full swing.

Chat Noir walked up to her and mock bowed. "Do I get to live, my lady? Or is it off with my head?"

She laughed. "For now you're safe kitty, just for now." She held up her fist and he obliged.

"Pound it!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Marinette ran around the fair desperately searching for her friends. Were they okay? Did the snake get to them? She ran around a tent and there! They all stood, right where she had left them, in front of the haunted house. She heaved a sigh of relief and started walking when-

BAM!

Someone crashed into her sending her flying to the ground. Her black mask came off as she landed. She rubbed her head and looked up. Adrien sat on the ground opposite to her, rubbing his elbow, his mask on the ground. The second their gazes met, they (yes they!) were transformed into sputtering messes.

"O-oh god, I'm s-so sorry," Adrien said reaching out to help her.

She laughed nervously. "I-it's okay. I-I am f-fine, ha ha,"

Both reached forward at the same time for their fallen masks which were lying beside each other face down showing off the white velvet underneath. Their hands touched and they withdrew, blushing.

"Y-You first," Marinette said.

"No, you first," Adrien offered.

They reached forward again and this time quickly grabbed their masks and pulled it on. Marinette turned to Adrien, and stopped short noticing that he had the wrong mask on. Which meant...Oh no!

Adrien stared at her. Her blue eyes shown wide eyed and afraid through the black and red polka dotted mask, no doubt reciprocating the look on his face, except through a black mask. But he couldn't shake the fact that she looked so much like...Ladybug.

Marinette couldn't believe her eyes. How could she not have seen?! He had the same eyes, the same hair, the same figure, and now even the same mask! Could he be...Chat Noir?

"Uh, I-I think you h-have my mask," he stuttered.

She let a nervous chuckle slip her lips. "A-and I think y-you have m-mine,"

But none made a move. Both sat there, on their knees staring at each other very oblivious to the crowd around them. Both their minds were somehow trying to find dissimilarities between their love and the other person. Both could find none.

Finally, Adrien pulled off his mask and handed it to her snapping her out of her trance. She pulled off hers and reached for the one in his hand when her eyes fell on something. She gasped.

"Y-your ring!"

Adrien looked down and blushed. Oh, dear, his miraculous! Then his gaze flicked up to her ears, where indeed, there were round, red studs, much like Ladybug's.

Marinette panicked and quickly grabbed her mask, thrust him his, and ran to their friends. Adrien watched after her and with a jolt realised that she really was Ladybug. He had just found his lady, and he wasn't letting her escape so soon. He chased after her and watched her rush past Alya and Nino, who for a very mysterious reason, looked suspiciously happy and were holding hands, and ran straight into the haunted house. He didn't hesitate for one moment before running in after her.

Marinette was running blindly into one of her biggest fears; the haunted house. And somehow, she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get away from the real world which was playing such cruel tricks on her. She wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over something. She screamed as her foot twisted and she landed face first on the ground. Only then did she realise that she was all alone, with a now injured foot, in a haunted house. A Haunted House! The scariest one in all of Paris.

She heard footsteps thudding behind her and froze in fear. She covered her face with her hands so that whatever it was would just pass her and she won't have to see it. But the footsteps slowed as they approached her. Surprisingly warm arms pried her palms away from her face. She screamed but a gentle and very familiar voice shushed her.

"Now, my lady, we wouldn't want to wake the purr-thetic monsters would we?"

She looked up at Adrien who was giving her a very mischievous Chat Noir grin. And for once in her life, she didn't stutter around him. She wasn't even nervous. Instead she socked him playfully in the gut.

"I knew it would be you who would end up breaking the identity rule," she said.

Adrien cocked an eyebrow. "Need I remind you that it was you who bumped into me?"

"Eeeeexcuse me?! I bumped into you?! Well look who's had too much catnip,"

"Ah, even as a fair maiden, thou break my heart," he said.

And Marinette laughed. Oh, how she laughed! It made Adrien wonder how he could ever miss that she was Ladybug. Suddenly a hidden man wrapped in mummy bandages jumped out at the two teens causing Marinette's laughter to turn into a scream. Adrien simply scooped her up into his arms, bridal style, and ran towards the exit making sure to hold onto her extra tight so that the big bad monsters wouldn't hurt his lady.

The broke out into the open, the night sky above them, the fair behind them. Adrien look down at the figure in his arms who had her arms wrapped around him and her eyes squeezed shut. He chuckled softly and set her down into the grass.

"It's over now," he said kneeling down next to her.

She opened her eyes, the heavenly blue colour he loved so much, staring back at him. He realised he had been staring for too long for she turned away, blushing. He frowned. Why was Marinette so shy around him? He wished she wouldn't be so. Then an idea came into his mind. He smiled cheekily and leaned in very close to her making her blush harder.

"Why princess, doesn't your knight in shining armour get a thank you kiss for saving your life from the monsters of Le Haunted House?" he purred.

A playful shine sparked in her eyes. "Of course, my brave knight,"

He smiled and leaned in closer. Only to have her push his face away like she had done so many times before.

"In, your dreams," she stated.

"Why do thou deprive me of such gold?! Its torture I tell you! Its death," he protested bringing forth all his Chat Noir overacting skills.

She chuckled. "You'll live, kitty. Until then, please help me stand. We have to go back or everyone will get suspicious,"

"Let them," he said, his voice still dramatic. "For a death takes place here! The death of my heart!"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" she asked getting a bit annoyed. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"To me it does," this time he made big, pleading kitten eyes.

She scowled. "No."

He clutched his heart and staggered around like he had been shot. Then he toppled down next to, her, his eyes closed, as she facepalmed.

"I can't believe I have to kiss my long time crush Adrien Agreste," she mumbled softly, her voice muffled by her palm.

But Adrien had cat hearing. His head shot up as he stared at her. "You had a crush on me?"

She looked at him, wide eyed and blushing. "I-I...No! I m-mean..."

He smiled and tapped her nose causing her to blush brighter. "Then I suppose you'll be glad to know that I have had a crush on you since the very first time we ever met. Only I didn't know that hidden under the mask of a wonderful person would be a perfect girl. The very girl I fell in love with,"

She stared at him. This was a dream come true! She couldn't believe it!

He smirked cheekily. "Need me to pinch you, princess?"

That snapped her out of it. "And just for that, no kisses for you,"

"Awww!" he protested. "Please, please, please, please, pleas-"

She smiled and pressed her lips against his, cutting him off. Later, when she held hands in class and on the roofs with him, laughing, she claimed it was only to shut him up. But the second he got down on his knees with the ring, she blushed and admitted that maybe, just maybe, it was not.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it!**_

 _ **Review!**_


End file.
